


Endearing Endor.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Finally!...





	Endearing Endor.

Two hearts-Destined never to be broken

Real home truths-As yet unspoken

Two begin-feeling the same

Frolicking amongst-The ferns

Two soar-Towards the sky

Emotions running-So high

Two slowly merge-Into one being

Sharing a moment-Of true awakening...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> One more from my 2018 collection of 18x Varied Star Wars works located in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
